


Merry Christmas

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai





	Merry Christmas

男人拿起手机，手指快覆上屏幕时忽然停了下来，他泄气地撤回，终究没有接触到屏幕。他依然握着手机，呆呆地看着手机屏从发亮到虚弱再到黑屏，黑下去的瞬间他仿佛听到了那冰冷机器发出真切的叹息声。房间里只有一盏昏黄的床头灯，暗蒙蒙的光线将男人的身影剪切地孤独而温暖，他在阴影里狠按着自己的额头，好像在跟自己较劲，接着他就败下阵来，把手机随意撇向床脚，起身来到阳台看着外边的光景。

圣诞前夜，每个人都带着忙碌满足的微笑在街道上穿梭着，周围商店清一色地装点上圣诞相关的装饰品，看上去整个城市都沉浸在红绿色的海洋。

少了一种颜色。男人心想。他记得波士顿道路两旁堆积起来的白雪，偶尔还有一两个形象不佳的雪人松松垮垮地站在路边。人们交谈时会呼出浓郁的白气，有个人总是穿很薄在他身边哆哆嗦嗦地讲着他几乎听不懂的专业知识。

 

Enough.他往下回忆。

 

新加坡几乎没有雪，即使有也和波士顿的大相径庭。他在慢慢熟悉这个温暖国家的同时，又开始怀念起那个天气多变的城市，然后又想到大学里度过的那几个为数不多的圣诞夜。许多酒精，混乱的笑声，房间里乱作一团，什么人从桌子上倒了下去还有第二天的宿醉。现在想想并不是什么得体的场面，依然让男人笑出了声。他记得自己和他最好的朋友偷偷扛了棵小松树当做圣诞树，就为了完成Dustin要在上面挂满圣诞小灯的心愿。他们用红色和绿色的绸带缀满天花板，在能看得见的地方全部塞上气球，用牛奶和乱七八糟各种酒兑在一起的蛋奶酒摆在桌上，喝得Billy直接吐在自己的床上。

 

他颤抖地呼出一口气，预料中地没有那么浓郁的白色，然后他不可抑制的想起常常把呼吸打在自己颈部的矮了半个头的朋友。他的手紧握住阳台边缘，又放松下来，他任由回忆把他带到以前。

他记得mark，也永远不会忘记，他的大学生活几乎有一半都和他的朋友有关。他记得圣诞夜时Mark穿着厚厚的羊毛袜，醉醺醺地坐在他和Chris之间，把头偏向他的肩膀，看着Dustin从桌子上摔下来时吃吃的笑。他记起他为Mark，Dustin和Chris拍过的相片。Mark脸上还带着醉意正恼火Dustin紧搂着他的脖子快要让他窒息了，Dustin还是一如既往的有活力，他死死搂着Mark，眼睛里带着兴奋和快乐的光芒，Chris则伸出他长长的胳膊搂住两人，一脸悠哉地看着镜头。

这就是最好的回忆了吧，因为在那个圣诞节以后，一切都变得不一样了。他最好的朋友建了一个世界上最赚钱的公司，而他最后也因为这个公司把朋友起诉。他不想再纠结是非因果，年轻也好，对错也好，时间再也没有重来一次的机会，也可能再次回到那个时刻，他还是会选择冻结账户或者起诉他，但现在他只是在这个孤单的圣诞前夜不可抑制的想念他的朋友。他知道mark和他一样在几个小时前参加了那个人才峰会，而且他在人群里一眼就找到那个瘦瘦小小顶着一头卷发的家伙，彼时不善言辞的他正在人群中侃侃而谈。他很想走过去和mark说些什么，终归还是没有。以至于他想要给曾经的朋友打电话说声圣诞快乐都如此艰涩。

这时候他才明白自己对mark还是抱有心意，而非怨恨或者失望。他还是想要关心着他，从心底对他有种难以言说的情感，一想到就能感受到胸口涌动着甜蜜和酸胀。男人像是振作了起来，他慌乱地跑回房间，胡乱翻找着手机，手指因为颤抖按不稳开机的键子。他开了机，荧光屏亮起来时他却不知道做什么好，很多想法需要表达但他不想通过这个冰冷的机器。他决定去找mark，于是一边慌乱地穿衣服一边准备给秘书发短信询问mark的住所。

这时忽然响起了敲门声。他保持着一只胳膊往袖筒里套，另一只手抓着手机的姿势打开了门。他愣住了，门外的卷发小个子男人也愣住了，接着他扔掉电话甩开外套，紧紧地把卷发男人压进自己的胸膛。

“War…Wardo…”他搂抱地如此大力，小个子男人不得不稍微踮起脚够到他。他用学生时代最亲昵的称呼唤着他，“圣诞快乐。。。”他在他的耳边轻轻说道。

“圣诞快乐，mark”Eduardo带着一丝哭音把哽咽深深埋在卷发男人的颈窝，像重获珍宝一般紧紧拥抱着他。


End file.
